


Soul String

by kyloveski



Series: Kyman Week 2020 [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloveski/pseuds/kyloveski
Summary: From the moment you're born, you have a Soul String. Everyone can see the string of a person who hasn't found their soulmate yet but you can't see your own til you kiss your soulmate for the first time. Then the string disappears for everyone else and only you and your soulmate can see it.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Series: Kyman Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812196
Kudos: 57





	Soul String

From the moment you're born, you have a Soul String. Everyone can see the string of a person who hasn't found their soulmate yet but you can't see your own til you kiss your soulmate for the first time. Then the string disappears for everyone else and only you and your soulmate can see it.

My name name is Eric Cartman. I'm a young Wizard who is destined to be King of Kupa Keep. I was born from a cheater and the town whore. King Tenorman was at a Tavern one night and he decide to fuck Liane Cartman, aka, my mom. My mom got pregnant and had me.

When it was eventually found out that the King and Queen had been attacked on a trip to visit the Elf Kingdom by some pirates and their bodies weren't recovered, their son, Scott took power at the age of 13. The Kindom hated his rule and were desperate to find a new ruler. I was the only direct descendant of the King aside from Scott, so my mother came forward, DNA was tested and the Kingdom wanted to give rule over to me, but since I was only 6, my mom got to be Queen.

I take classes at this dumb school in between Kupa Keep, The Elf Kingdom and The Kingdom of Mino'rities. All the future royalty and our same age guards and workers are in the same class, and we have really high security.

My best friend Kenny is a Princess, who is not going to rule anything, but she's a princess nonetheless. My other friend is a Paladin called Butters.

Token is the future King of Mino'roties, always surrounded by his assistants, Craig, Tweek and Clyde.

Then there's Elf Prince Kyle… He has Stan and Jimmy. Stan is his best friend and Jimmy is a bard. He and Stan mainly hang out with me and Kenny, though.

Kyle has curly, red hair. He hates it but I think it's really cool. I just wanna touch it sometimes. There's also a small trail of freckles across his nose that sprinkle onto his cheeks just under his eyes. They weren't there when we were kids, but they developed a bit over the past couple years.

Anyways, I'm 16 now and I still haven't found my soulmate. Mainly because no one wants to kiss me. Especially not the guy I have a big, stupid crush on. You probably can tell based on my description of him, but I really like Kyle... I don't think he likes me back though.

It was the end of the school day and I was about to head out to the car to be picked up by my Royal Guards, but first, I wanted to ask if my friends wanted to hang out.

I walk up to them right as we get out of class.  
"You guys wanna hang out, today?"

"Sure. That would be cool." Kyle says.

Stan and Kenny look at each other, then back at us.  
"I have some business to attend to once we get back to our Kingdom, Cartman. Sorry." Kenny says.

"And my mom needs me at home. Dad is being stupid again. Plus, someone needs to tell your mom that you'll be home late, Kyle." Stan says. "You often forget to call."

"I do not!" Kyle protests.

"You so do." Kenny chuckles.

"Ugh. Fine. I guess it's just you and me, Fatso."

"Ay! I'm not fat!"

"Lemme guess. You're big boned?"

"Exactly." The four of us chuckle.

We all leave the school and Kenny, Kyle and I get into the car going to Kupa Keep and Stan gets into the one going the the Elf Kingdom.

The three if us talk first a bit, and once we get back to the castle, Kenny goes off to get back home. Kyle and I enter the castle and head right upstairs, to my room.

"So." Kyle plops down in my desk chair. "What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno. We could play a video game?"

"Alright. What games do you have again?"

"Uh. Rainbow 6, and since I have a spare TV and PlayStation, that could be an option, um. COD Modern Warfare on my xbox, Mario Party 8, Wii Sports, every Just Dance, Mario Kart…"

"Let's do Mario Kart."

"Ok. I'll start up my Wii."

We sit in the bean bag chairs in front of the TV and get the game set up and once we get to character selection, Kyle instantly goes "I call Yoshi."

"Dude, you always play Yoshi."

"Yeah. And Kenny always plays Princess Peach, Stan plays Mario, you play either Wario or Bowser, and Butters plays Toad. Your point?"

"Let's change it up, for once."

"Oh? So who are you gonna play?"

"Hmm. Maybe I wanna play Rosalina."

Kyle starts laughing. "Really? Rosalina?"

"What? She's kinda badass."

"Fair. I guess I'll play Waluigi."

"You wish you were that tall."

"Hey! I'm still growing!"

"Kyle, you're 16 and you're still 5'6."

"You're not that much taller. You're only 5'8. Still below average. Plus, I'm tall for an Elf."

"Meh. Still taller than you. Every inch counts, Kyle."

"Is that what you tell girls?" He chuckles.

"Kyle, I think you and I both know that I don't swing that way.

"Fair. Same."

I look at him for a second.

"What?"

"Nothing..." I change my kart and so does Kyle.

We select a cup and start doing the first course.

I win the first race, Kyle wins the second, and I get the third.

"Oh, come on! I almost had you beat!" He yells in frustration.

"There's still the last race, Kyle. You have one chance to catch up."

"Let's do this." He clicks ready on the next race and we get right into it.

We're neck and neck, each passing eachother for a moment, only to fall behind a second later.

Once we're about to cross the finish line, Kyle is still ahead of me. I 'accidentally' nudge him, causing Waluigi to falter and it lets Rosalina pass him.

"You cheater!" Kyle shouts.

I gasp. "On you? Never!" I fake a hurt look.

"You know what you did, fatass!"

"I haven't the slightest."

"I want a rematch. Once more race. Winner take all."

"Nah. I don't feel like it."

"You piece of shit. I was going to win and you didn't want to tie with me so you nudged me!"

"I did no such thing."

"Admit that you cheated!"

"I didn't do shit!"

Kyle then tackles me off my chair. We roll around on the floor, wrestling for a bit. Eventually, Kyle manages to pin me down, straddling my hips.

"Admit it!"

"Never!"

Both of us breath heavily. Kyle narrows his eyes at me and then they widen a small bit and his face gets tinged red.

"Why are you blushing?" I ask.

"Um. Nothing. I-"

I roll us over so I'm hovering over him now, holding his wrists beside his head. "What is it?"

His face gets a bit redder and he looks away from me. "I said it's nothing!"

"It's clearly not nothing."

"Just leave it, Eric!"

I stop for a moment. "You… you've never called me Eric before."

"I…" He starts still looking away. "Ugh. I have a big, stupid crush on you, asshole."

"…No way." I say. "You've gotta be lying."

"I'm not..."

"Did Kenny put you up to this?"

"Why would Kenny tell me to say this?"

"Cause she knows how long I've liked you and she's trying to make a fool of me. Ugh. I'll get her back."

"…You like me, too?"

"What? Wait. Did I say that out loud?" I say, my face now flushing a bit. "Shit. Sorry." I get off of Kyle and stand up, a bit away from him, and he stands up after me. "Forget I said tha-" I'm cut off by a pair of lips meeting my own.

Kyle brings his hands up to caress my face and my eyes flutter shut. I hesitantly place my hands onto his hips. He pulls away. "You don't need to be sorry." He says, holding my face still. "I told you that I liked you."

He then scrunched his eyebrows while looking at the side of my face. "Oh my-"

"What's wrong?"

"Eric. I can see my soul string."

"Wait, what?" I check my hands. Lo and behold, a red string is wrapped around my left pinkie. "I see mine too!"

We hold our hands close together and see that they're connected.

We lean in and kiss again. I smile, knowing that I've just found my soulmate.


End file.
